Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-2} \\ {0} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-1} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{4} & {-2}-{-1} \\ {0}-{1} & {1}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$